


Putting up a good fight.

by TheHeckIsABucky



Series: The Littles Initative [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 12:07:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18141989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHeckIsABucky/pseuds/TheHeckIsABucky
Summary: After a particually gruelling mission,Clint tries to fight headspace till he gets home to Phil on the quinjet home,As Tony and Bucky start dropping he starts crying,Uncle Steve makes everything better,And his cousins.





	Putting up a good fight.

 

_**pHe didn't know where everything started going wrong on the mission,maybe when someone tried grabbing him,Maybe when Tasha'got hurt,Or was it the fact his Daddy was 8 hours away from him-** _

 

 

> _"Daddy!",Clint was broke out of his thoughts with the screams of Tony._
> 
> _He turned around to see Tony on Steves lap crying,The misson was hard for everyone,even Iron Man_
> 
> _After the Iron Man suit was shot down Tonys body landed right into the nearby river,And he got a panic attack,Steve,of course being the Momma-Bear he was babyed Tony all day._
> 
> _Why wasn't daddy here,Why couldn't he be on Daddys lap!_
> 
> _" **Daddy!"**_
> 
> _Clint started screaming and banging on the walls._
> 
> _"Daddy!,Want MY Daddy!"_
> 
> _"Why Daddy no here!" He screamed at Steve._
> 
> _He started crying._
> 
> _"Aw,come here sweetheart" Steve said picking up Clint in his other hand_
> 
> _"Daddys at home waitng for you honey,"_
> 
> _"Want Daddy now!" Clint screamed_
> 
> _"How bout'we read a story Daddy!" Bucky piped up_
> 
> _"Good Idea Bucky!.Wanna read a story honey?" he asked Clint_
> 
> _Bucky was glowering at the praise_
> 
> _Clint nodded through his tear-filled face_
> 
> _"Daddy Daddy,can I tell story!?" Bucky asked_
> 
> _"Sure buddy,be a little quieter though"_
> 
> _Bucky mumbled a sorry._
> 
> _"Can I tell as well!?" Tony asked_
> 
> _"Sure buddy,after Bucky" Tony gasped,he never got to tell stories!_
> 
> _"Once upon a time,There was a boy,and he had the bestest friend of all all time!,But the boy got into lotsa fights!,Like lotsa!"_
> 
> _"And his bested friend always came and save him,Cuz'tha boy wasn't very strong!"_
> 
> _"And ever'time his bestest friend saved him!"_
> 
> _"But then tha'boy got. really strong,like weally!.Like huuge!"_
> 
> _"And then his bestested friend got in bigg fight,and they tried ta take him!"_
> 
> _"But this time,the Boy saved his bestest friend!"_
> 
> _"And evewyone was weally happy cuz Dad-The boy saved everyone!"_
> 
> _"The End!"_
> 
> _Steve sighed,He did not need help he had him on the ropes_
> 
> _"Awww,Buddy,was that about you and Daddy!"_
> 
> _"Ye Dadda,cuz love ya lots!"_
> 
> _"Alright Punk,I know"_
> 
> _Tony had long since fallen asleep,_
> 
> _"My daddy saved me lots to!" Clint piped up_
> 
> _"Well that's what Daddys do right?"_
> 
> _"Ye Dadda possed'to protect!" Clint said_
> 
> _"Well how bout'we take a nap and your Daddy will be there when ya wake up!" Bucky asked_
> 
> _"Ye,Buddy,I bet your really tired"_
> 
> _"Ye....but don't like ta sleep by myself..."_
> 
> _"Well how bout'ya take nap with me!" said Bucky_
> 
> _Clint gasped,thats a great idea!_
> 
> _Bucky grabbed Clints hand as Steve lead them over to the nursery in the back._
> 
> _"Alright boys,you better actually sleep"_
> 
> _"Ye I will,weally tired Daddy,Tellin' story was hard"_
> 
> _"Alright buddy,say night to your bubby"_
> 
> _"Night Ony'l Bucky whispered,_
> 
> _"Night Punk,Night Clinty"_
> 
> _"Nighty Night Unca'Steve!"_
> 
> **_._ **

**_At that point Tony started wailing_ **

* * *

 

>  
> 
> _"Baby" Steve cooed_
> 
> "It was just a dream,I promise"
> 
>  
> 
> "Bubby and Dadda dead-" Tony wailed screaming
> 
> "Baby,Daddy's right here calm down"
> 
>  
> 
> Tony looked up at Steve
> 
> "Where Bubby?"
> 
> "Bubbys taking a nap honey"
> 
>  
> 
> "No fair,why I no get to sleep with Bucky-"
> 
> "Honey you where asleep and Bucky was ti-"
> 
> "Want Bubby!" Tony screeched hitting his hands off Steve
> 
>  
> 
> "Daddy?" Bucky popped his head around the corner
> 
> "Bubby ok?" Bucky whispered
> 
>  
> 
> "BUBBY!"Tony Screamed jumping down running to Bucky
> 
> "Hey buddy,you have bad dream?"
> 
> "Weally bad Bubby,you and Daddy die and my fault!"
> 
> "Do you wanna come sleep with me and Clinty?"
> 
> Tony nodded as Bucky took his hand,leading him into the room
> 
>  
> 
> "Bucky?" Clint muttered peering out from under the covers
> 
> "Hey Clinty,Ony'goin to sleep wit'us"
> 
> "Ok Bucky" Clint said as Bucky climbed in,With Tony on his lap forming a bidpg dogpile
> 
>  
> 
> Steve was crying,why were these children so pure.
> 
>  
> 
> Clint woke up the next day,he looked beside him as he saw Bucky and Tony cuddling eachother
> 
>  
> 
> "Hey Bear' Clint turned around to see Steve and Phil walk over
> 
>  
> 
> "Daddy!"
> 
> "Unca'Steve Daddy's here!"
> 
> "Bucky Tony look look!" Clint jumped up running to Phil.
> 
>  
> 
> "Hey bug" Phil said pickng up Clint.
> 
>  
> 
> Tony was pretty cranky to be woken up but his big bubby just picked him up!
> 
>  
> 
> He was so strong!
> 
>  
> 
> "Mornin'honey" Steve said kneeling down in front of Tony
> 
>  
> 
> "Bubbys real strong isn't he hm?"
> 
>  
> 
> Bucky giggled
> 
>  
> 
> "How bout'we go watch a movie with Clinty and Uncle Phil hm?"
> 
>  
> 
> Everyone cheered.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey,first fic here,Welcome to the heck realm kiddos.


End file.
